User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive5 Hi kingofall42 I just edited my old pages from my profile and I fixed some grammer on my profile because I cant edit my profile because I was stuck on visaual mod but its fix and now you may add some userboxes on my profile when I have good edits. Obi wan masterexxx10 01:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks This is alot of fun for me, actually : ) Unit707 20:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Im quite honored, really Thanks alot! Unit707 20:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey have you seen the old user box I added to my profile (this user contribs using mozilla firefox) did you like it? Obi wan masterexxx10 22:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I found this user box in anakins talk page on archive 2 Obi wan masterexxx10 20:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Kingo! I think you should try out this free download alpha version of the Real time strategy game Star Wars Vs Halo! It is awsome! (It is the Republic/the good side on halo VS CIS/Covernants) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) *Whoa, calm down!!! Sorry, its right here , on the descripion of the video, you will find a link. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh Yes, it is very hard. Next time, add a smile ":)" or ":D" into it. And did I told you that the republic got this thing that look like a super star destroyer. (Psst! That video show Empire at War, the game is something like that but you just see the top view...) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *And let me guess: that "Star trek MMO" is Star Trek Online? I tried that one....it was...verrrrrry laggy with my netbook, but looks...okay I guess. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Soooo... Have you tried it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Mm..cancled in the middle? It don't take too much memory.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) this is true but it hasnt happen yet in the future theres going to be an alien apocolypse witch it means that its an alien invantion attacking the earth watch this Watch aliens youtube Obi wan masterexxx10 00:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI I'm doing good, need money to buy battlefront I i got a new laptop one that runs it :) Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 22:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha ha Nice vid! I think I will make a KONY userbox, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) About the multi-angle vehicle picture I will take one from up, down, side, landing mode (For starfighters), and 3/4. I will try my best to make the background white. Can you make the white transparent except for dark vehicles like the TIE series? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) watch this its very funny do you like it Fat kid dance to the best song ever Obi wan masterexxx10 03:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) video its very funny and thanks for the pic and can you change the time clock into united states because its a little messed up yesterday and its march 11 but the clock was march 12 can you change it Obi wan masterexxx10 23:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) multi-angle vehicle Okay, change of plan...I decide to include Chance in this. Here is the over view, I will take the pictures, somebody is going to make the background white, while the other person make the white transparent, so, which job do you want do, Kingo? I will also ask Chance. This is because I find erasing the background extremely tiring and time consuming. But if you are feeling like you want to erase the background to white, I can help by removing large chunks of the unnecessary spaces. So what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) clock I decided to stay like that because it will be unfair if the clock is in usa but for you Anakin sam are from europe so I will leave the clock in england time zone Obi wan masterexxx10 14:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey.... Using school's computer... ^.^ and its a deal! Chance agree to make the image transparent! Hopefully see you after school...gotta log off soon... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Kingo, first assignment. Here is the Theta shuttle multi-view. After erasing the background, feel free to move them into any format (By the way, when you repost it on the wiki for Chance to continue, save the pic as the same name, so you can overwrite the this pic, you know the idea. :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I took them myself Put them in a powerpoint slide and save it as PNG...it fun but yet boring...:) But I will do it for all vehicles... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I took it from Capital Strike 2, so it is easier to see the craft....how long you think it will take? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds good I will try to take other vehicles soon (Whoa...V-19, ARC-170, V-wing, X-wing, V-wing Airspeeder, speeder bike, Y-wing...etc.) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Really nice, Kingo, so can you keep it in that format now? (And I thought you say it will take an entire week to fininsh?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha... Sounds like something Obi-Wan would say..."If you struck me down with no work, I will have more free time than you could possibly imagine!" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Did you hear? We got a good user with good grammar, on our wiki now...but he has history with Wookieepedia, so....lets see what he will do. I think he is okay for now. But anything suspicious... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... pretty cool...even messed with it once (and undo it, of course) definately need more contents...and in addition, where did you get the pictures? They don't look like battlefront animation, even the best modder can't make it look that advance.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes Sir. See you tomorrow, General. May the Force be with you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome I am glad you like my changes. I'll be sure to take some screenshots while playing on those maps then. Anywho, I hadn't even noticed I was promoted. MaxReebo 10:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I am in Eastern Daylight Time (Toronto, ON). MaxReebo 16:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Eastern Daylight Time 'Tis 12:46 pm. MaxReebo 16:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Um...Kingo. Do you think Goyle is a vandal? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and here is the LAAT/i: (PS: The side pictures, one is rebel LAAT the other is Republic LAAT) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, Kingo? There is suppose to be only one 3/4th angle image on the LAAT Multi-View...and how many pictures do you want me to sent to you? 2? 3? 4? And I guess Friday and the Weekend is your free period and the time easiest to edit pictures, yes? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Wow, thanks for the quick promotion. I finally thought I'd spruce up my profile page a bit; 'twas quite lacking. MaxReebo 13:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you like it. MaxReebo 15:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay, so 3 more starfighters? okay: ARC-170, V-wing and the Eta-2. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars Mod You provided a link for a Battlefront mod here http://gametoast.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=27677. Would it conflict with my Battlefront Extreme 2.2 download? Thanks. MaxReebo 18:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Battlefront Extreme 2.2 Yes, it is amazing. My brothers and I all have it. It provides around 8 or 9 units for both sides and they are canonical units, too (the primary droid for the CIS is the B1 droid and you need to get points to unlock the super battle droid). There is more damage from weapons (especially launchers which provide a huge area effect) new heroes with more force powers, new weapons and new skins for units. For example, sandtrooper skins for the empire on Mos Eisley, Phase I clones on Kamino, 501st clones on Coruscant, 212th clones on Mos Eisley and those red coloured clones on Mustafar. There are no new maps as this mod only seeks to enhance one's battlefront experience. Game and download instructions can be found here: Conversion Pack 2.0: http://starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com/file/Star_Wars_Battlefront_Conversion_Pack;94154 BFX 2.2: http://starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com/file/Battlefront_Extreme;96607 IMPORTANT: In order for the mod to work you must first download the Conversion Pack 2.0. This provides Battlefront I maps and is needed as BFX 2.2 is built off of it. I hope this helps. MaxReebo 20:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Kingo... Funny that you promote people and I had no idea! Oh well, I guess. By the way, if you are wondering what is happening to the pics, I decide to give the three you wanted on Friday or Saterday since you got more free time... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC)